


Koharu

by Marlemarle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Established Relationship, I hope not, IT'S HIS FAULT, Jumps, M/M, Maybe OOC, SO IF SOME WORDING IS SAPPY AND SOUNDS LIKE A PERSON IN THE 80s?, but children, but yeh, could have more salt, everyone is happy, i love adoptive parents, kuroos perspective, not enough salt, sorry - Freeform, still 3rd person donut worry friend, tiniest vanillaistigs smut passage, uhiiiii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlemarle/pseuds/Marlemarle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The social worker looked at him with slight horror.</p><p>---</p><p>Tetsurou and Suguru are in a civil union and adopt a child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koharu

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read like always, I hope you like it~

The reason they decided to adopt Koharu was, because she had exactly one sharp tooth peeking out of her gums. She barely had hair or her eyes open, but angry fists and a sharp tooth she gladly used on anyone (mostly Tetsurou) she felt the need to. Only one month old, huffing frustrated and swinging her little tiny hands when she was picked up the wrong way.

“I want her”

Tetsu spluttered at the remark of his partner. Both him and the social worker looking at him with wide eyes “Honey, don’t you want to change your wording” he laughed nervously “It’s not like picking up a dog from a shelter, isn’t it?”

Suguru scoffed “It kinda is” he tickled the stomach of the little girl with his pointer. She gurgled happily, her sharp tooth reflecting light. For some reason she didn’t try to punch or bite Suguru, only himself and anyone else “We go to an orphanage, meet children and babies and decide which one would fit us. Just like in a shelter, right”

The social worker looked at him with slight horror.

“People who can get children naturally, don’t have that kinda luxury to just choose which child they want” always with a tang of salt and sarcasm in his word, tickling her stomach earnestly now, earning a delighted scream “And at least, she seems to like me”

Tetsu shrugged “Cannot argue that”

“So, you’d like to get to know Haruka better?” the social worker nervously played with her hands.

“Yes” Suguru immediately said “Is Haruka her actual given name, or?”

The social worker shook her head “No, we gave it to her when she was found, since we found her in spring”

Suguru nodded, leaning over to Tetsu “What do you think about Koharu?” he whispered.

“Hm? Your family seems to have a thing for weird names” he smirked, earning a soft punch to his arm

“Answer the question”

“I like it, but can I ask why?”

“Written with small and spring” he answered “She is the smallest baby out of all the ones here”

Tetsu chuckled silently, still speaking with hushed voices “I’d have chosen something written with witch or vampire” poking into one chubby cheek, earning an angry whine. Suguru tried to stifle a laugh, but snorted through the nose as an end result. He turned his face away, covering his face and apologizing to the social worker, still silently giggling to himself “Yeah, we really want to get to know her better”

It took two more month, a lot of surprise house visits and lots of contracts and paper work, before they finally adopted Koharu. Small and angry in Tetsu’s arms, small and silent and wide eyed in Suguru’s arms. If she wasn’t a 3 month old child, Tetsu would almost assume she had a big crush on his husband. Maybe he was only a little bit jealous.

The entire progress of adopting her was so much more exhausting than arranging their civil union. Even more nosy people and paperwork. More family that was not alright with this, which admittedly, the negativity mostly came from Suguru’s father side.

Tetsu moved back on the couch, softly caressing his daughter’s cheek, passed out in his lap. Expression stern and fists tight, The wrong dad’s lap, but she’d sleep nonetheless, since it was warm and she drank so much milk that some more ran out of the corners of her mouth. Only a question of time until she’d vomit all over his old sweatpants.

He blinked back some tears, continuing to watch the video of their civil union. They took Suguru’s family name. Since Suguru rhymes with Kuroo and that sounds stupid. Words of Suguru, not his.

The Camera was in the hands of his little sister, who had more fun filming his already very drunk and very teary mom, trying to find Ms. Daishou a boyfriend “You’re far too long single” she slurred, hanging on her shoulder “And you’re still very beautiful, but that won’t last for ever, you know? Your big, perky boobies, one day will hang down to your knees” Suguru’s mom spit a bit of wine out at this “Before that happens you need to find yourself a new man”

His little sister cackled, moving on to film new people. The soft clack of their front door, made Tetsu look up from those memories. He listened to the sound of sock clad feet, timidly paddling over the floor. They stopped when they reached the counter of the kitchen. Suguru slowly sneaked to Kuroo “What ‘cha doing?” he murmured, slinging his arms around his shoulders.

“Reliving some memories” he touched his upper arm “You smell like beer” he mentioned

“Mh, I drank a bit, sorry”

Suguru was the one that took time off work for Koharu, as Tetsu couldn’t really at the hospital. They were still horribly understaffed, so they couldn’t let one of their surgeons just be unavailable. Suguru could work from home, just no business trips and only curtesy visits at the company. Which also meant that, that “tool” Oikawa, Suguru liked to complain about so much, got all of his jobs and trips he would’ve originally gotten. Which led to more complains, but that was alright. He found his vents rather amusing. Tetsu tried to make sure that Suguru goes out as often as possible, trying to not let him get suffocated by the building walls. He knew how exhausting it was to stay inside with just a child for days and days and Tetsu was already intimidated enough by a sane Suguru.

The baby huffed, kicking out her leg, drolling into his lap. Suguru nosing along his jaw, kissing and sucking on his neck “Someone is horny when he’s drunk”

“Shut up, I’m just tipsy” he smoothed his hands over Tetsu’s chest.

“I have our 3 month old in my lap” Tetsu mentioned, touching Suguru’s hands.

“Well, then put her in her bed” Suguru tickled under Tetsu’s chin “And I’ll go into ours” and swayed his way towards the bedroom. Tetsu snorted when he was gone, picking up the little girl that was fidgeting in his lap, woken up from Suguru’s drunken flirting.

“The dad is really smashed right?” he picked her up in his hands, kissing her cheeks. She screamed a mix of horror and delight. Enjoying attention and kisses but not enjoying how wet Tetsu’s where “Well, well, don’t worry, I’m putting you to sleep, you’re tired and full of milk, right?” the girl huffed, letting her fists hang down. She was tired indeed.

Carefully he settled her down in her cot. Stroking over her bald head and kissing her big forehead “Good night, little monster” he mumbled, slowly backing out of the room, closing the door as silently as possible.

Sneaking into their bedroom and he found Suguru, back down, shirt halfway unbuttoned, mouth wide open, drolling, and snoring. Only one sock was missing.

Of course he was already passed out. Tetsu chuckled, pulling off his one sock and wiggling him out his trousers. Suguru mumbled angrily at that, rolling over onto his belly. For a second he narrowed his eyes at his underpants. He wore one of the sexy ones. The tight briefs, with stripes, that accentuated the curves of his butt. Interesting, very highly interesting. Quite harshly he grabbed both of his butt cheeks, making Suguru stir in his sleep “Eh, what?” he blinked, looking still sleep drunken (and alcohol drunken) at Tetsu.

“Mh, what you’re wearing your good underwear for, my dear stay-at-home husband” he slapped his bum a few times, maybe to provoke him a bit, maybe to see his butt bounce, maybe he wanted both.

“You’re acting jealous, trying to have some angry sex with me, or?”

“Awww” he gave two more hearty slaps on his butt “Why won’t you roleplay with me?”

“Too tired” Suguru rolled over, so he was now straddling Tetsu’s hips.

“No, but for real, why you wearing the nice ones? Only were out drinking with some colleagues, right?”

“Because you always put them in the front” Suguru wriggled his hips, hummed softly when hands slipped into his underwear.

“Oh, that’s right” he laughed dry, helping Suguru to move his hips on top “You gained some mommy-fat” he mentioned, squeezing his love handles.

“Don’t mention it” he shifted a bit uncomfortably “And how long you’re gonna call me mom”

“Until you’re mom and I’m dad”

“I’ll promise you, I’m the only one she calls mom or dad and you’ll stay Tetsurou for her, forever”

\---

This was probably one of his favourite love making sessions. Both sleepy and gentle in their movements. Suguru a bit loopy, but very fluid, since he was still slightly tipsy. Softly breathing and sighing. Shaking and pressing his hips down, when he came thickly over Tetsu’s stomach. Gasping surprised, when Tetsu pushed his hips back upwards, pulling him down by his hollow back and squeezing him close.

Suguru rode softly the aftershocks out, still letting out breathy moans.

“Mh, that strawberry lube must smell so good now” Tetsu huffed, after they finally catched their breath.

“Don’t”

“I’d eat it all up”

“ugh, disgusting”

“But I’m so tired” Suguru hummed in agreement, pulling the blanket over them, curling up and closing his eyes already.

“We’re getting old” Tetsu rolled them over to the side, rubbing his back “Back in the day, we’d started our third round now”

Again Suguru only hummed in agreement, cuddling closer to the warmth “I kinda enjoy getting old”

For just a second Tetsu stayed silent. Completely stunned with the answer. Even blushing a bit “Suguru, honey” he breathed.

“Oh no” Suguru rolled away.

“Was that a declaration of love?” Tetsu crawled close again, kissing his cheeks.

“Don’t get too cocky”

“You enjoy growing old together with me” he squeezed him tightly again “I love that” he kissed him softly “I love you”

Suguru huffed, already drifting off to the Neverlands. His adorable snoring already starting again and jaw falling open. Before he himself fell asleep he squeezed his nose and kissed it once.

\---  
Only a few minutes before his 5am alarm for work went off, angry and demanding screaming woke them up. Suguru like always, shooting up at an 90° angle. Wide awake, looking close to tears himself “I got it” Tetsu murmured sleepily, not moving yet “I have to get up anyways”

Maybe a minute passed, before Suguru kicked him out with his feet “Then actually go and take care of her!” and hogged all the blankets.

“Everything for you, baby” and crawled into the screaming monster’s bedroom “And everything for you baby” he mumbled, picking up the tiny baby that was angrily punching in the straightjacket for little babies (protecting her face and all that) “Let’s see what’s missing. I mean, you almost slept full 6 hours. Which means I filled you up good, before you got hungry again” he swayed her softly back and forth, soothing her to stop the screaming. Reducing it down to at least a whimpering. Now that she stopped crying he lifted her upwards, sniffing her diaper, like parents do once they lost their sense of smell “Ah, that’s the problem. You pooped all over yourself” and carried her to the changing station “How can a little bean like you just produce so much poo” she giggled delighted at Tetsu’s horror, kicking her little, chubby legs up “Ah, that’s funny, right. Making dad cry from the bad smell” quick and neat he switched out the diapers, closing her up again. Now holding a happy tiny baby “And don’t think I don’t know that you fart when you’re sleeping on my chest” she gurgled excited, punching with her little fists “I’ll feed you and then settle you down next to Suguru, right?” she salivated on his chest “Sounds like a yes”

Thank god, that Suguru was so fussy and organized, always at least 3 bottles of milk already prepared and ready for use “Eat my child, so you’ll get taller than this” Koharu sucked energetically on the bottle, staring up at her father with big eyes “You do like me a tiny bit, right?” she narrowed her eyes at that, sucking slower on the bottle “Wow, ouch” when she was done he put the bottle in the sink. Lifting her up, softly patting her on the back, until he heard a relieving burp and a cough “Oh, you didn’t vomit all over me this time, how nice” she gurgled at that, biting down with her little tooth on Tetsu’s shoulder.

When he softly settled her down next to Suguru, she punched exited, smiling brightly. Suguru sighed, rubbing with hand over her stomach “I’m leaving then” Tetsu mumbled, kissing his husbands cheek, earning a garbled response and a happy blow to his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I spend a lot of time thinking about her name alright?
> 
> follow me on my tumblrs
> 
> deponitox-garbodor.tumblr.com (main/reblog)  
> empty-teewurststulle.tumblr.com (art)


End file.
